Spy
left|50pxSpy ou espião é uma das profissões disponíveis para um Sim herói criado em The Sims Medieval. O dever do espião é servir como o setor de inteligência do monarca, agindo nas sombras para garantir a segurança do reino. Spy Quarters O quartel general do espião só aparecerá no mapa do reino junto ao Reception Hall, desbloqueado após o reino atingir 60 pontos de renown. O quartel é acessado passando pela sala de recepção, numa porta por trás da cozinha da mesma. O primeiro andar consiste de uma cama cara, uma lareira, dois criados-mudos, uma mesa com cadeira e penico. O segundo andar conta com os itens da profissão do espião: uma mesa de escrivão para escrever documentos secretos, uma mesa de fabricação de venenos e um boneco de treinos. Interações específicas *''Eavesdrop'', clicando em um dos Sims que está conversando com outro. Os melhores lugares para tal interação são a sala do trono ou a praça central, onde sempre acumula-se uma multidão. *''Pickpocket'', clicando em um Sim. A chance de sucesso desta interação depende do foco do herói (indicado pela interação possuir um fundo vermelho, amarelo ou verde. Se o espião tiver sucesso, ganhará um pouco de dinheiro. Se falhar, poderá ser mandado para o tronco. Fabricação de venenos Responsabilities (Responsabilidades) *''Break Someone Out of Stocks''. Completar esta responsabilidade pode ser um tanto difícil. É de suma importância manter o foco e o nível do espião altos, caso contrário a chance de falhar é quase iminente. Caso tenha sucesso, o espião livrará alguém do tronco. Se falhar, ele será preso no tronco também. *thumb|280px|Um espião envenena a bebida da bruxa má.Craft and Deliver a Vomicious Venom. No segundo andar do quartel general do espião, existe uma mesa de fabricação de venenos. É necessário que o espião fabrique o veneno "Vomicious Venom" e entregue no lugar necessário. A chance de sucesso desta interação depende do foco do herói (indicado pela interação possuir um fundo vermelho, amarelo ou verde. *''Eavesdrop on a Conversation''. Enquanto dois Sims estão conversando, o espião deve ficar ao longe ouvindo a conversa. A interação está disponível para quaisquer duas pessoas que estejam conversando. *''Feed the Beast The beast in the Pit of Judgment''. O espião deve ter qualquer tipo de carne vermelha no inventário para alimentar o monstro do fosso do julgamento. Tendo este item, apenas clique no fosso e selecione a opção "Feed the beast". *''Make a Secret Drop'', clicando na caixa de pombos-correios. Esta interação, para ter sucesso, depende do foco do herói no momento. *''Pass an Edict'', clicando na mesa tática da sala do trono. Uma nova tela aparecerá, mostrando a proposta e dando três opções para o espião. Este deve escolher uma das três e esperar até que todos eleitores escolham suas opções. Depois de um curto espaço de tempo, o resultado sairá. Vote e torça para seu decreto passar. Aprovar decretos geram um buff de +15 por três horas. *''Pay Taxes'', clicando na caixa de pombos-correios. *''Pickpocket Traveling Merchant'', clicando na opção "Pickpocket" dentro do menu "Spy". Esta interação, para ter sucesso, precisa que o herói esteja com seu foco em alta. *''Press 3 Adults for Information'', clicando na opção "Press for information" dentro do menu "Spy". Ameaçar quaisquer três adultos. *''Sail to Foreign Territory'', clicando no navio ancorado nas docas. O espião andará de viagem e no meio dela receberá um cartão de oportunidade. Dependendo da opção selecionada, o espião poderá receber um buff positivo ou negativo. Curiosidade *Bons traços para um espião são Scholarly e Adventurous, que possuem bons buffs aleatórios positivos. Um fatal flaw que impacta menos a jogabilidade do espião é Drunkard. Categoria:Heróis